This invention relates to a transportable cleaning apparatus for use in heavy duty cleaning applications requiring the selective application of detergents or water alone and more particularly, to self-contained battery operated cleaning devices that spray cleaning fluid or water onto equipment to be cleaned.
Many portable cleaning devices are available for spraying detergents and water alone onto devices to be cleaned, and in particular, air-conditioning coils. These cleaning devices typically include an pump powered by an unlimited power source such as an AC power source, diesel engine, or pneumatic line, that is activated by a trigger to pump fluid out of a container, through a spray nozzle and onto the air-conditioning coil. A valve is used to select whether to pump fluid from either a detergent tank or from a water alone tank.
A drawback to the AC powered cleaning devices is that they require an electric power cord to connect an AC power source to power the pump. These cords are bulky and limit the distance the cleaning device can travel away from the AC power source.
Truly portable cleaning devices are powered by batteries. Most portable devices have a limited battery life. In many prior portable cleaning devices, to maintain proper pressure to the spray nozzle, the pump must be activated and remain activated instantly where triggered. This continuous and instant activation draws a large amount of current thereby quickly draining the battery.
Other problems associated with prior cleaning devices is that they apply a substantial amount of fluid pressure to the devices they are cleaning. This fluid pressure, when applied to air-conditioning coils, may dent the coils causing damage. Further, if insufficient pressure is not applied to the coils, the coils may not become cleaned.